


Taeyong's Obsession

by Moriartied



Series: SuperM Drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M, That's really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: Lucas has... really big hands.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: SuperM Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 247





	Taeyong's Obsession

Taeyong couldn’t stop staring. His eyes were round and unblinking, fixated on one location. They were all sitting in the living room, playing Smash, but all Taeyong could focus on was Lucas’s hands wrapped around the switch controller. It looked so tiny in his palms, his thumbs nearly covering the buttons entirely. Taeyong had relinquished his own controller to Baekhyun after he’d died too many times while distracted. Now all he could do was stare at the way the muscles of Lucas’s hands tensed as he mashed the buttons. He bit down hard on his lip as he felt himself losing control over his body. Finally it was too much, and he got up and dashed off to his bedroom.

Which is where Lucas found him about an hour later when he came to wash up before dinner. 

“Everything okay?” the younger boy asked, seeing Taeyong buried under several layers of blankets, staring glassily at his phone. Taeyong blinked a few times before registering the question.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, m’fine,” he said.

Lucas frowned, but shrugged and went into the bathroom to change.

Taeyong sucked in a breath, smacking his head into his phone, which accidentally turned on the sound on the video he’d been watching, and suddenly the sounds of loud moans and obscene dirty talk filled their room. He flailed, trying to shut it off, but Lucas had already come out of the bathroom, a quizzical look on his face. 

Taeyong finally managed to turn the phone off, looking up at Lucas sheepishly. “That wasn’t what you--” he tried in vain, but Lucas just laughed.

“‘Fist me daddy?’” he asked, echoing one of the lines from the video.

Taeyong’s cheeks turned bright red. 

Lucas ran his hand through his hair, which he’d just styled. Taeyong again found himself staring at those long, strong fingers.

“Didn’t know that’s what you were into,” the younger boy shrugged, but he didn’t seem like he was judging too hard.

“Uhh, maybe,” Taeyong admitted. “I mean, I’ve never done it but…”

“But?”

“I uh, wanna try it someday, I guess,” Taeyong mumbled, not meeting Lucas’ eye. 

After a moment of silence, Lucas shrugged. “That’s cool,” he said, but there was a bit of a waiver in his voice. 

Taeyong looked up to see the younger boy biting his lip, brow furrowed in a way that might be described as pensive. It wasn’t a look Taeyong saw on Lucas’ face very often.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Nothing, just thinking,” Lucas responded, which again, weird. 

After another too-long beat of silence, Lucas took a breath. “Giving or receiving?” he asked.

“Huh?” Taeyong asked, before remembering what they were talking about. “Oh, uh… receiving,” he answered, his flush coming back.

Lucas hummed. 

“Cool, cool,” was all he said, and then headed for the door to meet the others for dinner. Taeyong joined him a few minutes later, and neither mentioned anything about their previous conversation.

\--

The next day, an Amazon package arrived at the mansion. Thinking it was the new neck massager he’d ordered, Taeyong opened the box. He frowned slightly when he saw that the contents weren’t what he was expecting. Instead of a massager, he was faced with a large pump bottle of lube and a pair of black latex gloves. He looked at the top of the box again and saw that it was addressed to Wong Yuk-hei, and  _ oh _ , oops. 

He debated what to do with the box. He could tape it back up and act like he’d never even seen it. He could leave it at the door of their room and just avoid Lucas forever, or…

He could pick it up and carry it into their room. 

Lucas looked up when he opened the door, his eyes widening when he saw the opened box.

“I uh, believe this is yours?” Taeyong said, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

“Aha… y-yeah,” Lucas said, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. He took the box from Taeyong, looking contrite. “I hope you don’t think I was being presumptive or anything. I just. You know. Wanted to be prepared. Just in case.”

Taeyong sucked in a breath.

“You want to…” he trailed off. “With me..?”

Lucas ran his hand through his hair again and for the love of  _ god _ could he please stop that.

“I uh, it’s like, my biggest kink. And I’ve never gotten to try it. So…”

Taeyong swallowed hard. 

“F-fuck,” he breathed. “Yeah, yeah, okay, let’s do it, please,” he babbled all in a rush. 

Lucas’ eyes widened with excitement. “Really? Now?”

Taeyong nodded quickly, turning to lock the door, and then going over to sit down on Lucas’ bed. He felt just a little but awkward and uncertain. This was a big step for them. The most they’d done before this was a slightly drunken blowjob. But Lucas was excitedly opening the package, pulling out the items he’d bought and carefully setting them on the nightstand. He went to get a towel from the bathroom, and while he did, Taeyong started to strip down to his underwear, exposing his slender pale frame. 

When Lucas came back, Taeyong sucked in a breath at the sight of the younger, yet much bigger, boy, who was now shirtless, the tan muscles of his arms and chest practically rippling. He came over to the bed, laying the towel down and then turning his attention to Taeyong.

“How should we do this? I mean, like, what position?” he asked, sounding only a little bit nervous.

Taeyong bit his lip as he thought for a moment, then said, “I want to be able to see.”

Lucas smiled and nodded. “Okay. I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.” He climbed up on the bed, settling in front of Taeyong. “Scoot back against the pillows,” he instructed. 

Taeyong did as he was told, practically trembling with anticipation. Lucas gently pushed the towel underneath him, nudging his hips up so he could slip it under them. Taeyong responded easily to Lucas’ motions, doing his best to relax against the pillows, showing Lucas that he was ready for this. 

Lucas smiled and leaned in to kiss Taeyong sweetly, as he trailed his hand down his chest and then rested it on his hip. He continued kissing him as he tugged off his underwear, and Taeyong hummed excitedly against his lips. Lucas moved his hand down Taeyong’s thigh, and then slipped it between his legs. Taeyong shivered as he felt Lucas’ fingers circle his hole. 

Lucas pulled away slightly, taking a breath. “You’re so tight,” he breathed out as his finger teased Taeyong’s rim. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” he asked, concerned.

Taeyong nodded quickly. “I’m sure. I know I can take it. Don’t worry,” he assured, but it made him feel warm inside that Lucas was worried. He loved the other’s instinct to take care of him. It’s why he trusted Lucas enough to do this in the first place. 

Lucas reached for the lube, and pumped a bit onto his fingers, then returned them to Taeyong’s hole. He circled the rim again, then slowly pushed one finger in. Taeyong let out a soft moan as Lucas worked his finger slowly in and out. He didn’t waste much time before inserting a second finger. Taeyong’s eyelids fluttered shut as a breathy moan escaped him.

“You feel so good,” Lucas hummed. “So warm. Can’t wait to be all the way inside you.”

Taeyong could feel his cock stiffening just from the words, and he lifted his hand to his face to cover his blush. Lucas just chuckled softly. He added another pump of lube, and worked a third finger into Taeyong. He pushed them in all the way, curling upwards to rub against his prostate, sending shivers of pleasure through Taeyong’s body.

“F-fuck, more, please,” Taeyong mumbled, his hand still covering his face.

“Shh, be patient. I don’t want to hurt you,” Lucas said, but he started moving his fingers faster, spreading them wide to stretch out Taeyong’s walls. Taeyong’s cock was now fully hard, resting against his flat stomach. Lucas wrapped his other hand around the base of Taeyong’s cock, not stroking, just teasing his length with his thumb. Taeyong’s toes curled into the sheets. 

“Please, I can take another,” Taeyong begged.

This time Lucas obliged, slipping his pinky finger inside Taeyong’s now lube-slick hole. It was getting easier as Taeyong’s body relaxed and adjusted around him. He pushed his hand in as far as it could go, twisting back and forth to continue opening Taeyong up. Taeyong let out a loud moan, arching his back off the bed and thrusting his cock up into Lucas’ hand.

“Yuk-hei…” Taeyong whimpered. “I’m gonna cum…”

Lucas squeezed his hand around Taeyong’s cock. “Then cum, baby, you don’t have to ask.” He twisted his hand again, working his fingers in and out of Taeyong’s hole, which was starting to gape around them. 

Taeyong peeked out from behind his hand, looking down at Lucas’ hand, buried to the hilt inside him. He bit down hard on his lip, his hips rocking up to get more friction on his cock. It only took a few more moments until he was gasping out and cumming into Lucas’ hand. Lucas grinned and lifted his hand to his lips, licking up the hot cum. 

“You taste even better than I remember,” he murmured, and Taeyong remembered how eagerly Lucas had lapped up his cum after sucking him off the last time. He trembled slightly after his orgasm, but slowly started to relax again, Lucas’ hand still inside him. 

Lucas pulled his hand away from Taeyong’s cock to get more lube.His rim was already glistening, but he just wanted to be extra careful. He looked up into Taeyong’s blissed out eyes, his own eyes wide and earnest. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, as he teased Taeyong’s stretched out rim with his thumb. Taeyong’s breaths were shallow and rushed as he nodded emphatically. 

Lucas dropped his other hand to Taeyong’s thigh, rubbing his skin soothingly as he started to work his thumb into him. He curved all his fingers together, pushing in slowly all the way to his knuckles. Taeyong watched with wide eyes as Lucas’ hand disappeared inside him. He reached down to wrap his hand around the other’s wrist, guiding him in deeper. Lucas let Taeyong take control of the pace, feeling his fingers slip deeper and deeper into his hole. When his hand was all the way in, up to the wrist, Taeyong finally let go, sinking back into the pillows.

“Oh, fuck, that’s… wow…” he breathed out, his muscles involuntarily squeezing around Lucas’ hand. Lucas held that position for a moment, then slowly spread out his fingers inside Taeyong, massaging his prostate as he did. Taeyong’s eyes rolled up in his head, not so much orgasming as his cock just leaking out absurd amounts of cum onto his stomach. 

“Too much?” Lucas asked, but he didn’t move his hand.

Taeyong shook his head. “No, s’good. Fuck, feels… amaz…” he couldn’t even finish his sentence because Lucas had started to move his hand in and out, stretching out his rim slowly and then pushing back in deeper. It felt huge inside him, like it was filling him entirely, like he’d been empty before and Lucas was the missing piece his body had been longing for. Taeyong couldn’t help the obscenely loud moans that were escaping him as Lucas started to speed up the thrusts. He felt him curl his fingers into an actual fist, each time pulling out a little bit further and pushing in even deeper. He could hear the squelching sounds of his lube slick hole opening and closing around Lucas’ wrist. He felt like he was about to black out from the overstimulation, but Lucas’ other hand squeezing his thigh brought him back. 

“Babe… I want to try something,” Lucas hummed softly.

Taeyong didn’t hesitate to nod. “Anything. Fuck. Feels so fucking good.”

Lucas grinned, and pushed down his sweatpants to reveal his rock hard cock. He twisted the hand that was buried deep inside Taeyong, giving himself a small opening that he could push the tip of his cock into. Taeyong saw stars at the new level of stretch, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Lucas essentially jerking himself off inside Taeyong’s ass. His own cock had basically given up and was just leaking helplessly, red and swollen against his pale skin. He watched as Lucas pushed his cock in a little deeper, seeing his thighs tense with the telltale signs of orgasm. Lucas let go and came hard inside him, his cum mixing with the mess of lube and fluids. Taeyong’s entire body shook with pleasure, and he finally reached his limit, collapsing weakly into the bed, his eyes glazed over. 

Lucas slowly pulled his hand out, watching Taeyong’s hole gape open around the absence, leaking lube and cum onto the towel below him. Lucas wiped his hand off quickly and then moved up on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Taeyong and pulling him close against him. 

“You were so good,” he murmured, pressing soft kisses to Taeyong’s shoulder as he held him. 

Taeyong’s breathing slowly started to even out as he came back to himself. “Thank you,” he whispered, leaning into Lucas’ embrace. 

“Anytime,” he other hummed, slowly running his fingers through Taeyong’s hair, watching as exhaustion finally took over and Taeyong drifted off to sleep.


End file.
